Roronoa D. Mikayla/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Mikayla has great speed, among her crew she is able to keep up with most opponents. Even though her outfit however might limit her movement. She uses uses many of the soru techniques to help her move faster, also by attacking her hair ropes onto places. She is able to swing from places and make her much more faster, to dodge attacks. During her own fight with Tashigi she showed her true speed, by appearing right behind Tashigi and injuring her. Immense Strength Even though she is a woman, she has great strength that can rival any man of the day. She is able to keep up and due to her own will power she can pull through many different situations. Her strength again was shown against Tashigi when she was able to push her back with her own blade. = Swordsmanship Mikayla is one of the best female swordsman ever, she is able to take down many opponents with just a few strikes. Her own skills are refined to the point of a master with her blade, her style is largely centered on fast attacks and combos that overwhelm the opponent, making her capable of lunging at top speed to access ranges she normally would not be able to reach with her weapon alone. She uses stabs and swift slashes against the opponents she faces. Assassin Skills Before she became the captain of the Rornoa pirates, she was once a feared assassin. She known a few slow and fast ways to kill off an opponents, she has been seen using knives, needles and poisons in her craft. Weapon Mikayla holds one of the Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords, which she holds so pridefully. Her sword is hidden in a silk umbrella, by untwisting the handle of the umbrella her blade will come out and she can use it. However, the umbrella is also a fire arm, she has been seen to fire poisonous gases out of the tip of the umbrella. The weapon is nearly impossible to break, it being made from seastone so devil fruit attacks would just stop and she puts haki into her blade to make it just much more worse. Devil Fruit The Kamoji Kamoji no Mi (ましてや、私たちはおろか) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to generate and manipulate human hair. Kamoji for “Hairpiece”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Hair-Hair Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to grow their own hair and others hairs to extremely long lengths and forms. The user mostly will use the hair like robes and threads, the user can attach the robes/threads onto opponents and objects. However, one of the strongest points of this fruit is. If the user gets their limbs or gets an opened wound, they can manipulate the hair to sew the wound or limb up. The user can do a number of things with this fruit, however its full abilities have not been revealed yet. However, hair is flammable so if the hair is burned or the user will purposely set it on fire. Other than that the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Mikayla has shown to use haki as well, mostly through her own blade and she is able to put it through the threads of hair she can create. She can make her own hair threads so durable that that can be as strong as steel and will not break. She is able to increase her own senses, durability and knock back opponents with haki. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21